


Mirada

by RikaNonaka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaNonaka/pseuds/RikaNonaka
Summary: Laura busca confesar sus sentimientos ante el chico que le gusta pero al no salir como ella esperaba el destino le prepara un encuentro con una misteriosa joven.





	Mirada

Por mucho tiempo Laura había estado rondando al chico que ahora se encontraba frente a ella.  
Lancey, como la llamaban sus amigos, era la clase de persona que siempre estaba alegre pero en esos momentos su sonrisa había desaparecido. Le había pedido a sus amigas que se adelantarán a casa por lo que se encontraba sola, aunque en esos momentos se preguntaba porque no le había pedido a una de ella que se quedara en caso de que sucediera lo peor. Su error. Era demasiado optimista. Nunca pensó que fuera a salir algo mal.  
Allan, era un estudiante de intercambio que había llegado hace un par de meses atrás y, desde el mismo momento en que lo vio, la chica había quedado prendada de él. Era un enamoramiento fugaz, a primera vista, como el de las novelas de romance, pero Lancey no estaba en una novela.  
Cuando por fin se había decidido a confesar sus sentimientos, se encargó de orquestar todo un plan y había llegado a la culminación de el; estaba frente al chico que le gustaba, había dicho lo que sentía y ahora solo dependía de él. El corazón de la joven latía con tal fuerza que podía escucharlo retumbar en sus oídos y su rostro estaba tan sonrojado que era evidente incluso con su piel tostada; pero incluso antes de abrir la boca, la mirada de aquel chico había respondido por él.  
— Lo siento…  
Fue un murmullo pero fue claro, empezó a explicarle sus motivos pero la chica ya no escuchaba después de aquellas primeras palabras. Miraba sus labios moverse pero las palabras no la alcanzaban y aquellos extravagantes ojos la perforaban con la fuerza de cientos de dagas  
— Entiendo — dijo con su habitual sonrisa, pero había algo diferente en ella —. Lamento haberte molestado.  
La chica salió corriendo, quiso que la detuviera, deseó escucharle gritar su nombre pero no fue así. Cuando la chica se detuvo ya estaba en los trenes esperando el autobús.  
Estaba mirando el suelo preguntándose qué iba a hacer, no quería ir a su casa, no quería ir con sus amigas, solo quería tirarse en algún lugar y llorar. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que tardó en reparar en que alguien la miraba.  
Levantó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos azul grisáceo más hermosos que recordaba haber visto en la vida pero estos de inmediato se desviaron. Lancey no desvió la mirada mientras observaba a la chica parada frente a ella; su cuerpo era pequeño pero su cabello era largo y negro, lo que contrastaba con lo blanco de su piel, su uniforme parecía el de la escuela de señoritas que estaba un poco más allá de su escuela, pero no que más la atrapaba eran sus ojos.  
Aquella misteriosa joven debió notar su mirada porque se giró y ambas se quedaron viendo por un largo rato hasta que el autobús arribó. Se sentaron una frente a la otra siguiendo su silenciosa batalla de miradas hasta que en algún momento la misteriosa chica se levantó.  
Lancey quiso decirle algo, detenerla, se había puesto de pie pero ni una palabra salió de sus labios.  
— Katherine — dijo su misteriosa acompañante mientras presionaba el botón para bajar del vehículo.  
Laura no entendió el mensaje, la miraba con extrañeza provocando en la chica un suspiro.  
— Mi nombre — explicó mientras se bajaba —. Me llamó Katherine.  
Laura no reaccionó hasta que las puertas se cerraron, se subió al asiento más próximo a ella y asomó la cabeza por la ventana.  
— ¡Mi nombre es Laura!  
Gritó lo más alto que pudo pero no supo si la había escuchado, aunque le pareció ver que ella había girado a verla con una sonrisa. Se sentó en el asiento perpleja, no entendía que acababa de pasar pero estaba segura que el día siguiente tomaría el mismo autobús y lo descubriría.

**Author's Note:**

> Los nombres usados son basados en el ask-genderbent-klance.tumblr


End file.
